ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Precure12345/sailor moon s chapter 1
sailor moon s CHAPTER 1 The death busters arrival. The death busters arrival ACT 1 rei:come thorth flames and tell me. (starts takling in tounges) (hi si ki vnf di na as supa) rei:looks like theres no explanation. rei:strange what could this dream possibly mean. (starts looking anxiouis) rei:maybe i should tell serena and the other girls about this. (starts ringing) rei:hey guys come to the temple quick. (says that they will come over) rei:ok good see you then. (have arrived) rei:hi guys come and have a seat. serena:so whats this about rei BTW im hungry. rei:this is serious serena. amy:so what is it rei. (girls stare at her) rei:well i had a wierd dream about this darkness covering the world then these 3 crystals shining bright. mina:that sounds wierd. lita:when did you have this dream rei? rei: last night. (start looking strangely at one another) amy:could this be a new enemy we must fight. lita:it could be amy. rei:well anyway lets go to the fire and see what the results are. (ok they say all toghether) serena:i still feal hungry. (serena they shout) serena:fine ill behave ahhhh. The death busters arrival ACT 2 rei:hopefully i can read the dream again. (starts talking in tounges) (hi si ki vnf di na as supa) serena:i want food!!! (they shout at serena to be quiet) serena:ahhh i never get my way. lita:so rei did you read anything? rei:not at all what could this mean.the prediction of the worlds doom. amy:hopefully not. mina:dont worry rei we will find out soon. rei:hopefully anyway guys would you like some snacks before you go? serena:yes i do i do i do i do i do!!!!. rei:of course you can serena. (everyone sighs) rei:se ya everyone (bye they all shout) serena:thanks rei these cakes and cookies are the best. The death busters arrival ACT 3 doctor tomoe:kaorinite show your self. kaorinite:im here doctor. doctor tomoe:kaorinite you are my assistant so i need you to do something. kaorinite:what is it doctor? doctor tomoe:i would like you to steal a pure heart of someone. kaorinite:you mean heart snatching i love doing that. doctor tomoe:perfect i shall make a daimon egg to give to you for your pure heart snatching mission. (starts making a daimon egg) doctor tomoe:all done now find the owner of a pure heart. kaorinite:sure thing. doctor tomoe:but before you leave what is the mission of the death busters? kaorinite:to steal 3 pure hearts in order to collect each talisman in the heart to unlock the power of the holy chalice. doctor tomoe:excellent you may proceed kaorinite. kaorinite: thank you i wont let you down or the death buster members. The death busters arrival ACT 4 rei:i still cant read anything. rei:this is my fird fire read but still nothing. rei:i know maybe a good luck charm will help. (goes to the good luck charm box) rei:here got one charm. (starts reading the charm) rei:bad luck! seriously well i am in bad luck after all. rei:better tie it up on the charm tree. (kaorinite watches rei) kaorinite:she looks pure,pure enough to hold a heart crystal. kaorinite:i shall take her pure heart go! daimon egg. (daimon egg goes into the charm tree) rei:now lets tie it on. (suddenly a flash appears out of the tree) rei:ahhh whats this strange light. daimon:heart snatcher!!!!!!! rei:huh i knew evil will come back. rei:cant fight here better go to the back. daimon:come back here heart snatcher!!!!!. (follows rei) rei:you cant fight me. (starts to transform) daimon:gotcha!!!!!!!! rei:all no!!!!. daimon:you cant escape!!!!. kaorinite:hahaha now daimon heart snatcher steal her pure heart. daimon: ok kaorinite. The death busters arrival ACT 5 serena:huh all no i forgot something at reis house better go back. rei:who are you guys. kaorinite:shut up girl and serrender your pure heart. daimon:time to steal her piure heart!!!! (fires a beam at her heart) rei:ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! ouch stop that. daimon:hahahha yes i will take your pure heart. kaorinite:excellent job daimon heart snatcher. serena:fiinally i can get my forgotton item. rei:ahhhhh!!!!!! serena:huh thats reis voice shes in trouble!!!!! (starts transforming) serena:moon crystal power! make! up!. kaorinite:ill leave the rest to you heart snatcher. (kaorinite dissapears in red glitter) daimon:so thats her pure heart. serena:stop right there! im sailor moon the sailor soldier of love and justice in the name of the moon ill punish you!!!!!. daimon:sailor moon? i dont know who you are but your going to regret this!!!!!! (daimon throws a huge whip which is on her head) serena:ahhhh!!!!!! daimon:now take this. serena:ouchy ouch! that hurts!. (the other girls appear) amy:what is that thing lita:never mind that lets just transform. daimon:no you wont!!!!! (daimon shoots a weed net at them) lita:dam it where stuck. serena:dont worry guys leave this monster to me. (starts to attack) serena:moon princess illimination!!!!!! daimon:ha pathetic take that. (wacks sailor moons attack back at her) serena:its not over yet daimon:yes it is sailor girl!!!!! (slams serena on a tree and traps her) (and takes a big bite into her moon crystal locket) serena:hey stop that no!!! (the locket falls and breaks) (serena changes back) The death busters arrival ACT 6 serena:now i cant do anything without my locket!!! daimon:time to bring this pure heart back to kaorinite. tuxedo mask:no you dont daimon:hey another one of those brats tuxedo mask:im tuxedo mask ill punish you by using the red roses beauty. (daimon shoots a weed net at tuxedo mask) tuxedo mask:sorry i couldnt help you. serena:its not your fault tuxedo mask. daimon:finally i can get to business. michelle:no you wont because im sailor neptune! haruka:i also wont let you beacause im sailor uranus! daimon:theres more!!!!! michelle:you shall be punished! (michelle starts to attack) michelle:neptune deep tsunami!!!! daimon:help im drooooooowwwwingggg!!!!!! haruka:ill finish it off (haruka starts to attack) haruka:uranus world shaking!!!!!! daimon:NOOOOOOO!!!!! (daimon egg comes out of the tree) (and cracks open) haruka:now lets look at this girls pure heart. michelle:it doesnt hold a talisman haruka:your right neptune. (suddenly they dissapear) serena:who where they. amy:quick rei her heart!!!!. (the girls put her pure heart back) girls:wake up rei wake up!!!!! rei:what happened. serena:your awake rei!!!! (serena gives a big hug to rei) rei:so looks like we do have a new evil fource. amy:yes and it looks like they want pure hearts. mina:but who where sailor neptune and sailor uranus? lita:we dont know but from now one we will becarefull (the girls all agree) serena:any way tuxedo mask are you ok. tuxedo mask:yes im okay serena:thank good ness. THE END Category:Blog posts